Beware the New Reaper
by phantomwritergirl
Summary: 5 years after Grim became Billy and Mandy's best friend, Mandy is alone and broken. What happens when Grim visits her with a very iteresting deal up for grabs...
1. Chapter 1

**(Mandy, Billy, Nergal Jr, and Grim wake up in a strange room that looks like a graveyard)**

**Grim- Where are we?**

**Phantom (From corner)- In my head**

**All (except Phantom)- What!?**

**(Phantom runs up to window)**

**Phantom (Shouting)- Hello to all you beautiful people out there. For those of you who don't know, my name is Phantom. And I am the one who writes this story, and other things. And currently I'm in my demented sub-concoius, more spacifictally the Grim Adeventures Room.**

**Nergal Jr- But why are we here**

**Phantom (Pouting)- Thats what Finn asked. And your here because I get bored and lonley. So I DON'T own Grim Adventure's of Billy and Mandy, just so you know.**

* * *

Chapter 1, A Deal with The Reaper

It had been 5 years since Billy and Mandy had first won Grim in the limbo battle in Limbo.

And over the years Billy had grown into his looks (meaning small nose and abs) and decided to get smarter, he was now averaging a C- in all of his classes (Amazing right). Billy was also the star football player and dating the head cheerleader, Mindy.

Mandy on the other had grew out her hair, and now mixed up her style. Some say she looked punk or Goth, to Mandy; she was original in her own way.

In this time, Mandy and Billy had grown apart, barely even speaking anymore. Grim was still around, but not a lot. Like I said, Billy was extremely popular; lots of friends, never alone. Mandy was a loner; didn't even eat lunch in the cafeteria, she ate on the roof. But enough with this, time for the story.

….

Mandy was walking home from school one day when she heard the screeching of car tires. Without thinking the 15 year old looked at her outfit; a dark purple tank top, black skirt, black and purple knee socks, red fingerless gloves, and dark blue converse, and her blonde hair braided. Perfect, another reason to be made fun off.

The car pulled up to her, the driver none other than Mindy, in that skimpy little cheer leader outfit.

"Hey freak, how you going," Mindy said while batting her eyelids.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "You know, perfect, I just love talking to you Mindy, it makes my day worth living."

Mindy smirked, "Come on now Man-dy, I know you're just jealous." Mindy finished by flipping her hair.

Mandy scowled, "Yes Mindy, I'm jealous. Not. Now go home to your little boy-toy. I'm sure Billy would love to see you in that 'cheerleader outfit'."

Mindy scowled but before driving out shouted at Mandy, "SO WHAT MANDY, YOU ARE JUST A LOW-LIFE FREAK WHO NO ONE WILL **EVER** LIKE!"

Mandy ran off, holding back tears, Mindy smirked and drove to Billy's house. When Mandy got to her house she flew through the doors and up to her room, thankful her parents weren't home.

She looked at herself in her mirror, her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were red and tear stained. After in more look in the mirror she noticed a figure in the corner of the room.

"Hello Grim," She managed out.

The skeleton stepped out from the corner into the dim light, "Hello Mandy, I would ask how your doing. But by the looks of things not so well."

Mandy just stood there, "What gave it away Grim? The teary eyes, or overloaded emotions?"

Grim frowned, "Neither. Whenever I visited Billy he always talked about everything, everything except you, Mandy. What happened between you too?"

Mandy held back more tears, "When 8th grade hit he had to choose. Between me and popularity, he chose popularity in the end. And when Nergal Jr left to go back home, I grew alone. From everyone in society, even my family."

Grim smirked, "So you want to escape from it all?"

Mandy grew curious, "What did you have in mind?"

Grim took a step forward, "You see in my age I want someone to replace me. Mandy I want you for the job. Do you accept?" The reaper held out his hand.

Mandy didn't move, "So you want me to become the new Grim Reaper?"

Grim nodded and pushed his hand forward more, Mandy smirked, "Grim, you have yourself a deal."

Mandy grabbed Grim's hand and a bright light consumed the house

* * *

**Phantom (Laying on top of coffin and picking at a flower)- So what did you guys think?**

**Mandy- I'm the Grim Reaper, cool.**

**Billy- Hey Phantom?**

**Phantom (Still picking at flower)- Yes Billy-Boy?**

**Billy- Could you give me something to eat?**

**Phantom (Evil Grin)- Sure Bill, IF, you can catch it.**

**(Phantom types something on keyboard, and a giant ice-cream cone apperes, Billy rushes at it, but it grows legs and runs away. Billy chases, Grim, Phantom, and Nergal Jr double over in laughter)**

**Mandy- Idiots, but I like this story idea so I command you to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom- Welcome back **

**Mandy- Good now can we get back to the story**

**Jr- Yeah, I want this over with.**

**Phantom (Laughing)- EVERYONE THINKS THEY LEAVE AFTER THE STORY, HYSTERTICAL!**

**(Everyone lunges for Phantom, but she jumps onto a super tall Crypt)**

**Grim- I got this (Reaches behind him) Hey, where did my scythe go?**

**Phantom (Holding scythe)- Oh you mean this thing, its mine now Grimmy Boy, oh and I don't own Adventure Time**

**Mandy- Grim, you can sense crazy. So how bad is it that this girl has your scythe?**

**Grim- Trust me mon, you DO NOT want to know**

* * *

Chapter 2 Breaking News to an Idiot Boy

After the light died down Grim was still a skeleton, and still in his robe, but his scythe was missing.

As for Mandy; she was in a black belly shirt, black and white skirt, black socks that went to her mid thigh, black knee converse, a black cape (with the hood pulled up) that ended at the back of her legs and had the first 3 buttons buttoned up, and black figureless gloves. Her skin had turned crystal white, and her deep blue eyes turned crystal blue, across her back was a scythe. It had a black and red handle, and 2 blades (one on each side facing out) that are made of pure silver.

Grim just looked her over, "Welcome to the new world, Reaper Mandy."

Mandy smirked but then frowned, "If I'm the reaper, does that mean that I'm bound to Billy till he dies?"

Grim frowned, "No sadly that's still my job. But enough of that lets go to Limbo, so you can get a hang of your new powers. If you will?"

Mandy took her scythe carefully and cut a hole in her wall, which she and Grim disappeared through.

….

The next morning Billy picked up his girlfriend, who was again in her cheer outfit.

"Hey Billy," Mindy said sweetly as she climbed into her BF's car.

As the star couple entered Endsville Highschool they went to their first class and waited for the teacher to enter the room.

As soon as Mr. Gibbons entered the bell rang and he did roll call.

"Mindy."

"Here."

"Irwin."

"Yo."

"Pud'n."

"Well duh I'm here."

"Billy."

"I'm here dude."

"Nigel."

"Present sir."

After a while the teacher finally called out, "Mandy."

With no response everyone looked at the desk, empty. Then there was a knock at the door, everyone expected it to be Mandy but when the principal walked in everyone was on the edge of there seats.

The principal cleared his throat, "Students, as you can see Ms. Mandy is gone today. This is because she is no longer going to this school. If you have any questions please feel free to see the guidance counselor, or after school visit her home. That is all."

After the older man left the room everyone began to chatter, and the teacher didn't mind. But Billy was silent, and to him the day went by so fast.

After school Mindy came up to him, "Hey babe. I won't need a ride home alright."

Billy just nodded and hoped in his car, and drove to the old back roads that Mandy would make him carry her to all those years ago.

Billy just kept his hands on the wheel, and looked out to the fields, remembering all the past memories. Just then a light tap was placed on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Irwin.

"Hey Irwin, how's is the Rap King?" Billy asked.

Irwin climbed in the car, "Me dude, I'm perfect. Its you I'm worried about. What was with you today?"

Billy just looked at his friend, "This whole Mandy thing."

"Oh," was all Irwin said. Then Billy began to laugh. Irwin looked at him.

"Its nothing Ir, just that a the first time me and Mandy came here was when we became friends. We were 8 and it was a raining day and I had followed her out here, so when she saw me she pinned me up against a tree, threatening to punch me and my big nose if I didn't stay out of her business. That's when I heard a slight whimper coming from a nearby tree house, so I followed her up it, and saw a little kitten. She had been caring for it, so that day she made me promise not to tell anyone this story or she would string me by the neck and let the cat eat my insides. I never told that story till now."

Billy shed a single tear, and Irwin rubbed his back, "Its alright Bil, she's not dead. Why don't we just swing by her house? Hm."

Billy nodded with a smile and the boys drove to Mandy's house, Billy got out first and rang the door.

Claire (Mandy's mom) answered, "Hello Billy and Irwin. Long time no see."

The boys nodded, "Hello is Mandy home."

Claire's face grew confused but settled, "Boys didn't you hear, she's going to a private school now for the gifted."

"WHAT!

* * *

**(Everyone is still staring at Phantom, who is now in all black)**

**Grim- Hey, Phantom, get back down here with my scythe!**

**Phantom (Leaning on scythe)- You want me to come down, all right.**

**(Phantom smiles evilly, then leans over the edge and starts falling down)**

**All- WAIT THATS NOT WHAT WE MENT!**

**(Phantom continues to fall, and she smiles. Everyone keeps screaming until a shadow figure comes and catches her. Everyone gathers round, the figure is a boy with light blue hair and eyes, crystal white skin, and dressed in red)**

**Boy- Seriously, how much trouble can you be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Boy had put Phantom down, who was still holding the scythe)**

**Boy- I'll say it again, you are way to much trouble Phantom.**

**Phantom (eye roll)- So what.**

**(Mandy and Grim walk up, Billy is fanning a fainted Nergal Jr)**

**Mandy- Who in the world is this boy?**

**Grim- And Phantom, could I have my scythe back please?**

**(Phantom rolls her eyes and hands back the scythe)**

**Mandy- Now about this oddly colored hair boy?**

**Phantom- Right; anyway this is Devil. And for those of you who don't know he is one of my best friends, he is fun-loving, and has a bit of a temper, and hates it when you ask more than one thing at a time. But he is really sweet; sometimes at least. Now if you don't mind**

**(Phantom disperses)**

**Devil- Great, she's gone again. Who knows what she can do now; by the way she doesn't own Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy**

* * *

Chapter 3 Mandy's New Powers

In reality the 'school' Mandy was going to was just Grim teaching her about her powers, now that she was the Grim Reaper.

"Alight Mandy, focus in on your inner demon. And release," Grim instructed.

Mandy did as she was told and from her back sprouted 2 black with red tints demon bat wings, and all her teeth grew to be sharp canines.

Grim clapped slowly, "Good job mon, now you won't be able to do this often but it does give you ultimate power over death and life, you can give it and destroy it with ease."

Mandy looked herself over, "Interesting Grim. So technically I could kill everyone in the world right now, then just as easily bring them back to life?"

Grim nodded and Mandy returned to normal, relooking over herself. Grim smiled, she reminded him of himself when he was a beginning reaper.

After Mandy was done she turned to Grim, "What's next bones?"

Grim answered, "Well you know how I have a pet, Cerberus? So you need one, and I think I found one you'll take to your liking."

Grim reached into his robe and pulled out a little fox; it was black with white tints on its stomach, tail, neck, ear, front paws, and muzzle. With red and grey tints of its ears, and blood red eyes.

Mandy's and the fox's eyes meet and they knew right then they were perfect for each other. So the little fox leapt from Grim's hands and onto Mandy.

Mandy almost smiled, almost, "I think I'll call you, Scarme."

The fox nuzzled into Mandy and Grim nodded at Mandy.

"Come Mandy I will show you to your new home," Grim led Mandy to a black mansion. On the inside it was sort of cheerful. And 3 servants lined up. One was tan with black hair, brown eyes and was a girl, one was tanish with green hair, green eyes and was male, the last one was pale tanish with pink hair and black eyes, and was a girl.

The pink haired one spoke, "Hello mistress, our names are Hannah, Rixion, and mine is Valera. We are here to serve the Grim Reaper, and her needs."

Mandy spoke next, "Thank you Valera, I am sure you will meet my needs perfectly. Now will you 3 please give me a tour of the mansion.

The 3 nodded eagerly, and after the tour it was dinner. Mandy insisted her servants dine with her, so they obeyed. After dinner Mandy retired for the night in her new room, scythe and Scarme right next to her.

Mandy thought about everything that had happened and grinned. She was the Grim Reaper, the creäture that controls death, and who was feared by all

* * *

**(Nergal Jr, just woke up, and him and Billy walk over to everyone else)**

**Mandy- What is it with her and cliffhangers?**

**Devil (Shrugging)- We really don't know, Phantom usually isn't a bleed my heart out person**

**Mandy- Wow, I'm liking this girl more and more by the minute**

**(Jr walks up to a room Labled _'DO NOT ENTER EVER!', _so naturally he reached for the doorknob when a cold hand rested on his shoulder. He turns to see Devil)**

**Devil (Holding a figure up to Jr's face)- Ah, ah, ah Jr. Not now; I'm sure that Phan will tell you all about that room.**

**(Devil smiles like a mad man and Jr, runs over to grim and hides behind him)**

**Devil (In a white lab coat)- Now then, you want to find out whats behind that door to? Right, don't try and deny it. Soon enough, soon enough.**

**Grim- Were in a mad house**

**Billy- Wait, so the house is mad?**

**(Mandy facepalms)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Everyone is gathered by the door, it slowly opens and Phantom walks out)**

**Phantom- Hey Devil, I have a present for you.**

**Devil- YOU DIDN"T!**

**Phantom- Smriking oh but I did.**

**(A boy walks out with white hair skin, yellow eyes, and dressed in a white dress shirt, pants, and shoes)**

**Phantom- Everyone meet Angle, a friend of mine, who is calm most of the time, but very demanding. He is also fun loving and most imortantly. He is Devil's twin brother.**

**Devil- Why did you bring him here!?**

**Phantom- Cause, anyway sorry for the chapter. And I don't own Grim Adventures.**

**Mandy- Hey Phantom, what do these two do?**

**(Devil pulls two handguns and Angle pulls a sliver and diamound sword. The two begin to fight)**

**Phantom- They do that.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Billy wants Information, NOW

After arriving back from Mandy's home, Billy was laying on his bed facing his ceiling. He wanted to know more with the Mandy problem, so he did the only thing he could think of, and called to Grim.

"GRIM, I WAN T TO TALK!" Billy shouted.

Out of no where Grim appeared, "Hello Billy, what do you need?"

"Do you know anything about Mandy?" Billy asked.

Grim burst out laughing, "Why the sudden interest?"

Billy cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

Grim's face grew straight, "You and her haven't talked sense the 8th grade when you choose the popular life over her, your friend."

Billy began to sulk, "All those years ago. Anyway she went to this new school and I wanted to make sure she was alright, you know 'cause she is gone in all."

Grim patted Billy's shoulder, "Don't worry mon, I know for a fact that Mandy is just fine, visited her myself."

Billy grabbed Grim's shoulders, "Really can you take me to see her?"

Grim slowly back away, "Sorry mon, but no. Anyway I have to go, and meet somebody for dinner."

Billy nodded, "Alright Grim you can go. If you come over for lunch tomorrow."

Grim nodded and went on hid way, leaving Billy to his thoughts, well thought.

_'Why didn't Grim have his scythe?'_

* * *

**Phantom- Again, sorry for the shortness...heh...please don't kill me.**

**Mandy- Why would they do that?**

**(Phantom shrugs)**

**Jr (Staring at the brothers, who are still fighting)- When will they stop?**

**Phantom- Hard to tell really, their pretty much equally matched.**

**Grim- So you have no way of telling.**

**Phantom (Nodding)- Oh, by the way, I will probably post another chapter tonight so stay tuned.**

**Billy- Yea, I can spend more time with all the crazy people!**

**Mandy- Billy you really are an idiot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Phantom, Mandy, and Grim are playing Poker. Jr and Billy are watching Devil and Angle. The twins are still fighting and running across the gravestones and crypts)**

**Jr- You sure you don't want to stop them?**

**Phantom (Taking card)- Postive, there's only one thing that would make me stop them. By the way Check.**

**Grim (Angry)- Fold, and what would they have to do to make them stop you?**

**(Angle and Devil destroy the poker table)**

**Phantom (Eyes flashing red, grabbing keyboard)- THAT!**

**(Phantom types something and Devil and Angle are suddenly tied to two separate posts)**

**Devil- WHAT THE HECK!**

**Phantom- You messed with my poker game. By the way, I don't own Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Death and the New Boy

The next morning Mandy awoke and saw Valera outside her room.

"Hello Valera, what do you need?" Mandy asked in her morning monotone.

The pink haired maid held out a simple grey piece of paper, "This is your list for today. And by list I mean people and animals that must die, today."

Mandy nodded and went to the upper world, dressed as she was the first moment she was the reaper. As Mandy looked at the list, she was shocked only 5 people were on it. As she was walking down the street she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a pale boy with purple hair and red eyes.

"Oh sorry miss have you seen the Grim Reaper?" The boy asked while looking around.

Mandy rolled her eyes and stated, "Yeah I think he's at Billy's house, you know star football player of Endville High."

The boy nodded and ran off; Mandy continued on with her day and did her job. Quite well for a beginning reaper. As soon as she killed off the last person, Mandy returned to the front door of her mansion. She entered and waiting for her was Valera.

"Welcome home Mistress Reaper." Valera said.

Mandy nodded, then realized something was off, "Val. Who else is here."

Valera frowned, "Well you see Miss, we tried to stop them, but they wouldn't hear it. So currently their in the dining room, shall I get tea."

Mandy nodded and walked into the room, she saw Grim sitting in one chair, then in the other a very upset, annoyed, and angry boy. Not just any boy the boy from earlier, you know the one with purple hair, pale skin, and red eyes; who was looking for the Grim Reaper.

The two didn't even notice Mandy so she snuck up to the table and leaned on it.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about," Mandy asked.

The boys jumped at the sudden voice but after Grim recovered he said, "Mandy good you're here, I would like you to meet my nephew, Kai."

Mandy tried to stop herself from laughing, "Yeah we meet, when he was trying to find The Grim Reaper."

Kai jumped out of his seat, "You could have told me you were the new reaper."

Mandy put a hand to her face, "Well what fun would that be?"

Kai was about to say something but Grim cut in, "Anyway. Kai here signed up to be the Reaper Helper."

Mandy raised an eyebrow, "Reaper Helper?"

Kai scowled, "Yeah, the person who volunteers to help out the reaper."

Mandy raised an eyebrow, "Now why would someone in their right mind would do that. Unless your not in your mind, so which is it?"

Kai scowled, "I'm as perfect in the head as I have always been. And I took the job because nobody but the people in this room knows that the Grim Reaper had just decided to retire. So I thought I would have been working with my uncle, but now I have to work with you. Until you die or pass on the title."

Mandy smirked, "Well I'm defiantly NOT giving up this title. I'm having way to much fun."

Kai opened his mouth but Grim beat him to it, "Kai, um, you will be working with Mandy forever then. And don't give me that attitude, you see I visited the Sands of Time and apparently Mandy has become an immortal Reaper."

Kai jumped from his seat, "WHAT! THAT'S IMMPOSSIBLE; IT'S A 1 IN A MILLION CHANCE!"

"Well apparently Mandy is the 1 of that equation," Grim said calmly.

Kai had gone off ranting, so Mandy cut in, "Rixion, Valera, and Hannah. Please show Kai to his new room. I would appreciate it."

The servants nodded and lead the still ranting Kai to his room. When they left Grim walked up to Mandy.

"Mandy I have to tell you something," The Skelton said.

"What is it," The infra blonde asked.

Grim sighed, "Well you see Kai is my nephew, so his mother is my sister. But his father was a hybrid of an Incubus and a Huldra. So right now he may seem very in control of his emotions."

Mandy cut in, "In control? You call that in control?!"

Grim looked at the younger girl, "Well it's in control for him. Anyway, the more he gets to know you, and vise versa, the more his true form will show."

Once again Mandy raised an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"Meaning, that his emotions might run on a rampage more and more. That means that at one moment he could be angry at you, then the next he might try and kiss you." Grim said.

Mandy was about to say something but Grim silenced her, "By the way because of his parents, his emotions will most likely lean towards the love side."

Mandy just stood there for a moment before heading for the door, at the edge of the door she just flipped her head over her shoulder, "You know what Grim, I would like to see him try to even attempt to hit on me."

Mandy left for her room, and Grim smirked, "I really did make a good choice for my replacement."

* * *

**Phantom- Well what did you think, and as I promised 2 chapters.**

**Angle- I see you still have an obesseion with cliffhangers.**

**Phantom- YUP!**

**Mandy (Looking at scattered cards)- Hey these cards are marked**

**Grim- I knew it, you were cheating Phantom.**

**Phantom- YUP!**

**Billy- Whats cheating mean?**

**(Mandy, Jr, Grim all facepalm. Angle and Devil struggle with their bonds, Phantom takes their weapons and walks into a crypt shutting the door)**

**Devil- Great she has our weapons**

**Angle- I just love this situation.**

**Billy- You do? I thought you would hate it.**

**Mandy- That was sarcasm Billy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Angle and Devil are still tied up, Jr and Billy are poking their heads with sticks)**

**Grim- Wait if Phantom has your weapons and it locked in a crypt then we can do whatever we want right? I mean she won't know.**

**Angle- You won't want to do that...**

**Devil- Yeah she might not be looking at you but she knows...**

**Jr- Thats kind of creepy**

**Angle- Not really, it's just her.**

**Mandy- How long is she going to be in there?**

**Twins- Hard to tell really.**

**(The door opens and Phantom walks out in a red sweatshirt and jeans)**

**Phantom (Holding something behind her back)- Hey I don't own Grim Adventures.**

**Devil- Phantom what do you have?**

**Phantom- Nothing...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Hunter or the Hunted

The next morning Mandy got up and took a shower then grabbed her scythe and headed for the door. As she grabbed the door knob, the door was knocked upon. So putting on her usual scowl, Mandy opened the door. There was standing none other than Kai, and he was holding a grey slip of paper, much like the one yesterday.

Mandy glared at him, "Yes Kai, what do you want?"

"Oh you know just wanted to give you the list of death that needs to be accomplished, but yeah good morning by the way." Kai said with an attitude.

Mandy snatched the paper, and began to read it, after reading it she said in her monotone, "Great this list has at least 17 people. Oh and Kai, I don't care if you don't like getting up in the morning, deal with it."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just get your scythe and let's go."

Mandy glared at him and kept her frown on her face, "Fine, but not because you told me to."

So after 5 minutes of Mandy purposefully taking her time getting her scythe. The two were finally setting off to the locations of the dying.

…

While this was going on Grim was on his way to Billy's house for lunch. When he arrived he knocked on the home's door and none other than Billy answered with Irwin close behind.

"Hey Grim," Billy said holding the rim in Grim as he always did.

"Hello Billy, so what are we having for lunch?" Grim asked very unamused.

Irwin looked at the reaper, "First things first Grim. Where the heck is your scythe?"

Grim tensed up, what was he supposed to say, so with and serious face as he could he said, "It's in for a repair."

Irwin raised his eyebrow, but Billy seemed to buy it, so he blurted out, "Hey Grim, we want to come with you on your next job."

Grim widened his eyes but knew that he couldn't refuse, for he was sworn to Billy after all. So after a small lunch of sandwiches the 3 were off. It was good for Grim that he could sense were the next person to die would be.

So slowly they walked to a old house on the edge of town and Grim recognized the home imdentily, it was the house of Gregory Nolan, the man that hunted ghosts, sprits, and demons; more importantly the Grim Reaper. So if Mandy came here she would also have to grab the files on the reaper in order to protect herself from future hunters.

_'Perhaps this wasn't the best job to bring Irwin and Billy to, but no turning back now I guess.'_ Grim thought to himself, even so he feared what was going on in the house as they walked in silence.

…

As all that was going on Mandy and Kai were finishing at a job in Hong Kong, it was an old man dying of a heart attack.

Mandy scowled per the usual, "So Kai next job, what and where is it?"

Kai rolled his eyes at the emotionless girl then when he looked at the list; his blood-red eyes went wide.

Mandy looked at the boy, "What is it, some 5-year-old with an incurable disease?"

Kai shook his head, "No, he's part of your town. The name is Gregory Nolan, he is 99 years old."

"Oh so its old age bringing me to him."

Kai looked at the girl, "Well yes, but thus man was a demon hunter. More specifically; the Grim Reaper. So when you kill him, you have to also retrieve the files he has on you."

Mandy just turned around and walked away, "So let's go already."

After 1 portal transfer, the odd pair was in the living room of Gregory's house. They began to creep around, before a knife was thrown and landed in a wall 1 inch from Mandy's face.

"Put your hand up, and face me," said an elderly voice from behind them.

So they did as was told, and when they turned they saw an old man with thinning silver hair and fading green eyes, along with pasty white skin. He was wearing a faded demon hunter suit, complete with stakes and knives.

His voice was like a chalkboard being scratched upon, "Now who are you, and why are you here?!"

Mandy frowned, "My name is Mandy, The Reaper, and to why I'm here. You're a smart man, figure it out."

The man smirked, "Well than, the Grim Reaper. Are you here for me or the files on you?"

Mandy didn't answer so Kai did, "Both."

"Well you won't get 'em. Not unless you go through me first." The old man said while drawing knives.

"Kai," Mandy said calm and collected causing the teen to look at her, "Go look for the files. I'll handle the crazy old man."

Kai did what Mandy said and ran off, while the old man started throwing more knives at Mandy, who skillfully dodged.

"What's this the Grim Reaper's a coward. That's surprising." Gregory said with an annoying tone of I'm better than you.

Mandy pulled her scythe off her back, "Who says I'm a coward."

The two began to fight for real. Starting with Gregory taking out two guns and firing them at Mandy who used her scythe blades to block each bullet.

After 5 minutes Mandy finally got close enough to slash Gregory with her blades. Once she did she was expecting to see a dead man in a pool of his own blood. Instead she saw a man standing tall.

"You really expect me to go down that easy reaper?" The man said, "I've had years to build up ways to prevent me to be killed by you or your blade."

30 minutes passed and finally Mandy was on her knees, gun to her head, even so she was frowning.

"Any last words Reaper Mandy?"

Mandy just looked at the old man, "Not really, one action though."

Mandy threw off her cloak and released her inner demon. Nolan backed away slowly, scared for his life.

Mandy still frowned, "What not so tough now. That's to bad it was just getting interesting."

Mandy quickly pulled the last bit of life out of the old man. Right then Kai returned and saw the Reaper form of Mandy and went wide eye again.

"Holy crap," Kai exclaimed.

As Mandy returned to normal she snatched the files from Kai, who was still awe-struck. As she was looking over them she said, "For once Kai, good job."

All of the sudden Kai got a idiot's grin on his face, "Why thank you Reaper Mandy, it means a lot."

"MANDY!?" A voice from behind said.

With out thinking, Mandy grabbed her cloak and ran through a portal Kai following close behind. Not even bothering with seeing who called her name.

…..

Billy, Irwin, and Grim had seen the whole thing play out. And in the end Billy had called out.

"MANDY!?"

But before anything else could happen the two teens had left. So Billy had faced Grim with a serious face, if at all possible.

"Grim, now can you answer out questions?!"

* * *

**Devil- Seriosally, what do you have Phantom**

**Phantom- Fine but don't say I didn't warn you, because once you see I have to use it.**

**(Phantom pulls out a black crossbow and arms it with a silver arrow and cuts Angle loose, then faster than light does the same process except with Devil's rope. Each arrow land 2 inches from their heads)**

**Devil (JUmping up)- God dangit Phantom. Why couldn't you have used your keyboard!?**

**Billy (Raising arm)- Oh, Oh, I know**

**Phantom- Yes...Billy**

**Billy- It would have been too boring.**

**Phantom (Patting Billy's head)- Very good Billy, By the way Mandy.**

**Mandy- What **

**Phantom (Holding out Apple of Discord)- This is for you**

**Mandy- Iteresting...Why**

**Phantom- I was bored.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Mandy is on a crypt top with Phantom. Mandy and Phantom are staring at the apple, the boys are staring at the girls with worry for their lives)**

**Mandy- Hey Phantom, how did you get this apple anyway**

**Phantom- Well the real Eris, not the one in your show, is my aunt. So I won it off her in a Poker Game.**

**Boys (Expcept Angle and Devil)- WHAT, YOUR THE NEICE OF THE GODDESS OF DISCORD AND CHAOS!**

**Grim (muttering)- That explains a lot**

**Phantom- Well 1/2 niece, more like a bone neice not by blood. By the way Mandy, throw the stupid apple already**

**(Mandy glares and Phantom and vise versa. Then Phantom breaks out laughing)**

**Mandy (Throwing apple at Billy)- Whatever**

**(The apple turns into a weasle and attaches to Billy's nose)**

**Billy- Oh. (Running around)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF. GET IT OFFFFFF!**

**Phantom (Stopping laughing)- Now whats going on. **

**(Phantom sees Billy running around and Grim and Jr chasing him. And she breaks out laughing again)**

**Mandy- Great, just when I was starting to like her**

**Phantom (In the middle of laughing)- By the way I don't own Grim Adventures**

* * *

Chapter 7

Answer the Question

Billy and Irwin were staring at Grim, and the skeleton was sweating buckets. They two teens were slowly moving forward, towards the ancient bag of bones.

Billy finally asked, "Grim, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"

Grim didn't make eye contact, "Nothing mon. Nothing at all."

"Grim tell me now! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Billy screamed.

Grim sighed, "Fine. You see in my old age I had decided to retire. But if the reaper retires they need a replacement. I had chosen Mandy as mine, and she accepted. With a chance she also became an immortal reaper, a 1 in a million chance."

Billy's eyes went wide, "She's the reaper? I mean I always joked that she would make a great one; I never imagined that in reality she would become it though. Wait a second, who was that boy she was with?!"

Irwin looked at the reaper, "Yeah, who was he?"

Grim chuckled, "Why, you boys jealous?"

The boys blushed a new shade a red that hadn't been discovered until now.

"I-I-I have a girlfriend," Billy stuttered out.

Irwin looked at the ground, "I don't have time for girls anymore.

And Grim just kept laughing until Irwin cut in to his Super Grim Fun Time, "Anyway who was that boy?"

Grim stopped laughing, "Yeah, that was me nephew. Kai, as in the new Reaper Helper. As in the person, monster, demon, ect that helps the Grim Reaper with basely everything as long as their reaper is the reaper."

Billy and Irwin just looked at Grim who looked at his wrist, "Oh my look at the time, I must be going to visit them."

"Were coming with you, no choice," Billy said. Grim was going to protest but saw no point in it. So he created a portal and walked through. The two teens following close behind.

….

Meanwhile, Mandy and Kai just appeared at the top of the Eiffel t\Tower. Mandy rushing through to fast had tripped and fell over the edge of the railing.

Even though she was immortal, as she was starting to fall 324 meters she screamed, but then the one thing she didn't expect to happened, happened.

Mandy eyes were shut and she just felt something grab her wrist, but she didn't open her eyes. Slowly she was pulled back up to the top of the tower.

When she felt something wrap around her she opened her eyes, all she saw though was black cloth. She realized that Kai was holding her. So before the blush she felt coming could make its way to her cheeks. Mandy pushed Kai off her.

"Thanks Kai for saving me," Mandy said in her monotone.

Kai smiled, "Any time Mandy, now were in Paris. So want to go get some food."

Mandy shrugged, "Why not. But not a lot alright."

"Why? Somebody watching their figure?" Kai said as he snickered.

Mandy glared at him, "No. Its just that Valera gets mad if I spoil my appetite."

Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed Mandy's hand, pulling her down the tower. But she pulled her hand away and walked on her own. Once again Kai rolled his eyes, but followed; he couldn't wait for his bonding time with Reaper Mandy.

* * *

**(Phantom is still laughing and now Billy, and Devil had joined her)**

**Grim- I don't get it, whats so funny?**

**Jr- Perhaps we should ask**

**(Angle grabs Grim, Mandy, and Jr)**

**Angle- You don't want to do that. Phantom's laugh is infectious. Get to close and you will break out laughing to. In fact.**

**(Angle falls down next to Devil, Phantom, and Billy laughing)**

**Mandy- This could be bad**

**Jr- No kidding**

**Mandy- So Grim any ideas?**

**Grim (slightly chuckling)- Nope**

**Phantom (in between laughing fits)- Hey, guys, got any ideas. Leave them in the review.**

**(Jr doubles over laughing)**

**Grim- Great, how are we ging to deal with this?**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Phantom is still laughing, no one else is)**

**Grim- Hey why aren't we laughing any more?**

**Phantom (Stopping)- I don't know but anyway I have an idea.**

**Devil- Oh great, what is it this time?**

**Phantom (Glaring at Devil)- How about a tournament.**

**Devil (Jumping up)- Yes, I love that idea.**

**Phantom (Pulling out roster)- Alright first battle Grim vs Mandy**

**Grim- This will be easy, Mandy doesn't have a weapon**

**Phantom- Doesn't she**

**(Phantom types and Mandy gets two katanas)**

**Phantom- I don't own Grim Adventures, and let the battle begin.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Quality Bonding Time?

Kai was leading Mandy through the busy streets of Pairs, by holding her hand. Much to her hatred, but right before the girl was going to kill Kai he let go and ran off leaving Mandy all alone.

Mandy was going to stay put, but then she decided that would be listing to Kai. So she wandered off, eventually she was in a less populated part of town. Mandy felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see 3 men.

One had orange hair, the second one had brown hair and the last one had blonde hair. Each one was built to fight; with at least a 6 pack each, and looked about 19-21.

"Well what do we have here?" The blonde haired one asked.

Mandy was going to answer but the orange haired one beat her to it, "It seems boys that this young lady is lost. Perhaps we should help her."

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Yeah no, goodbye."

Mandy was leaving when she was slammed up against a wall.

The browned haired one had done it, "Why don't you want our help?"

Mandy just spit on his face, and the brown haired one looked at her with rage, "Your going to pay for that!"

Mandy kept a straight face, "Yeah no."

The infra-blonde took the change to kick the brown haired boy in a place that I don't want to mention. He backed down and his friends advanced. The blonde one made a grab for her, but Mandy ducked under his arms and came around kicking him in the stomach; in fact she kicked him so hard he coughed up blood.

Now you would think the orange haired one would be smart enough to run away; yeah no. In fact he even pulled out a gun, his friends were back up and laughing at Mandy.

Orange hair smirked, "So you want our help now?"

Mandy kept her monotone, "Nope. And I don't think you have the guts to shot me."

"Really, you must really not want help if you risking your own life." The brown haired one said.

Mandy looked at the 3 men, "You know what, none of you have the guts to shoot me."

Then in a split second, Mandy was falling backwards, bleeding though a wound in her chest. For the men apparently had been man enough to shoot her.

…

The boys were looking at Mandy's crumpled body, and then laughed.

"Oh man, when she got all cocky then you shot her," the brown haired one said while laughing at Mandy's body.

But then the orange haired one stopped, "Guys, her blood. Its looks black."

The 3 men looked closer and to them it did look black. Then they slowly backed up, because they heard a faint groan coming from Mandy's body. But they were stopped when they were pinned up against a wall. They looked at their attacker and it was none other than Kai.

"Where is she?!" Kai screamed at the men.

The brown haired one smirked, "What your girlfriend, sorry to say buddy. But she dead, we killed her."

Kai looked at them, "2 things. One, she isn't my girlfriend. And two, you don't know what you just got yourself into."

Before any of the boys could ask what, Mandy's body groaned once again and Kai let the boys go. Sinking into the shadows.

Mandy slowly propped herself up on her elbows, and took a look at her hand which was holding a small puddle of her blood. Then she slowly got up and looked upon the boys.

Each held pure fear and horror in their eyes and the orange haired asked, "WHAT? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

Mandy jus reached to her back and pulled out her scythe, "My name is Mandy, and I am the Grim Reaper."

With one swift swipe, the brown and orange eyed boys had been killed. Mandy went up to the blonde haired boy and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"If you ever tell anyone what happened today, I will hunt you down and you will end up like your buddies. GOT IT!?" Mandy said slightly out of monotone.

The blonde nodded feverishly and ran out of the alleyway. Then Kai came out of the shadows.

"Nice job Mandy." The words rolled of his tongue.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Whatever, and I didn't know you cared so much about me. Because you do realize that I could hear everything when I was on the ground, right?"

Kai smirked, "Nope didn't know that. And by the way."

Mandy looked at her companion, "What?"

Before Mandy could tell what was happening. She found herself pinned up against a wall once again, except this time Kai was pinning her.

Kai lowered his head to look into Mandy's eyes, crystal blue meet blood red, and Kai opened his mouth, "Mandy, why wouldn't I care?"

After that Mandy pushed Kai off her, "Well we should be getting back to the mansion."

Kai smirked and nodded, then the two left, but not before Kai saying, "That was some awesome bonding time by the way."

* * *

**(Mandy and Grim are fighting, everyone else is on the sidelines)**

**Grim- Give up Mandy.**

**Mandy- Fat chance, by the way I win.**

**Grim- Wait what?**

**(Mandy swipes under Grim tripping him and then she took his skull)**

**Phantom- And we have a winner. Mandy congrats. Grim you are now on the loser brackets.**

**Devil (Holding guns)- Who's next, please be me. My trigger figure is itching.**

**Phantom (Looking at sheets)- Next is, Billy and Nergal Jr.**

**Billy (Picking head out of a bucket of chicken)- What?**

**Jr- Um...Can I pass?**

**Phantom- Nope, by the way review, and next time. Cousin vs Cousin, because in case you didn't know Billy and Jr are cousins.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Phantom- Hello to all of you perfect people.**

**Mandy- And what took you so long to update?**

**Phantom- I was on a...familiy vacation.**

**(Lighting, Thunder, and a dun dun dun)**

**Phantom (snapping back to reality)- Anyway, Jr and Billy, time to fight.**

**(Phantom types and Billy gets a spear while Jr gets a bow and arrow)**

**Phantom (In a reff outfit)- Now I want a nice dirty game, with lots and lots of cheating and abousoulty np fair play.**

**Angle- Um, Phan, don't you mean a nice clean game, with no cheating, and a lot of fair play?**

**Phantom (Smiling)- Yeah that to.**

**(Angle face palms)**

**Phantom- Let the games begin**

**Devil (In a lounge chair)- Yo, Phan, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Phantom- Popcorn**

**Devil (Laughing, getting up and messing with Phantom's hair)- No, the disclaim**

**Phantom- Oh right, so I dont own Grim Adventures**

* * *

Chapter 9

Grim, you idiot.

After Mandy and Kai had walked through the portal, they found themselves outside the dark mansion. Without realizing it both Mandy and Kai had reached for the doorknob at the same time. So when the two pale hands reached the worn metal and they connected.

Kai smirked and grabbed Mandy's hand. The girl was going to slap the boy but stopped; she stopped because Mandy saw little pictures flash by in the taller boy's eyes. But the small images were going by so fast that Mandy didn't really get a good a look.

Eventually Mandy got fed up and ripped her hand back. Causing Kai to snap back to the world of reality; after that he looked at the smaller girl.

"You really are interesting Mandy, really interesting indeed," Kai said with a slight gleam in his eyes and spike in his voice.

Mandy was going to retort when the door opened and Valera was standing in the archway.

The pink haired girl looked at Mandy first and smiled, "Hello Miss. Mandy." Then the girl looked at Kai and frowned, "And hello Kai."

Kai glared at the black-eyed girl, "Nanny."

Mandy pushed Kai out of the way and looked at the taller girl, and Valera continued, "Alright Mandy. 2 things; one, what took you so long? And two, how bad did you spoil your appetite?"

Mandy looked into Valera's black orbs, "Well Val, we had to run away from someone at our last job. And somehow we ended up in Paris, things happened and that's that. I didn't have a bite to eat, Kai on the other hand."

Mandy's maid cut in right there, "Oh I should have known that Kai would go and do something like that."

Kai's face grew red with anger, "Oh really, well what did you do this whole time. Hm... Nanny?"

Mandy rolled her eyes at the bickering Kai and Valera. So she just walked through the battered wooden doors, when she heard voices coming from the dinning hall. Not wanting who ever it was to know she was there, Mandy sunk into the shadows.

When she walked through the shadows and into the dinning hall, all she saw was Grim. Until she spotted bright orange hair under a ball cap, and dark brown hair paired with a red bow tie. The infra blonde knew who it was immediately ran out of the dinning room up to her room, locked the door, jumped on her bed and buried her head in a pillow and just laid there. She didn't cry, she wasn't going to shed one tear for them.

She felt a warm nose rub up against her arm, the pale girl looked up to see Scarme. So the girl picked up the small fox and just laid down with the slightly furry animal. Trying to get a hold of what was happening.

...

Billy, Irwin, and Grim were just staring at the door. A girl had appeared out of nowhere and ran off. The living boys looked to the aged skeleton.

"Uh, Grim who was that?" Billy asked.

All of the sudden Kai walked in glaring at Billy, "You really already forgot her?!"

Billy looked at Kai, "Wait, I know you. You were with Mandy earlier."

Kai slowly clapped his hands sarcastically, "Good job, you remembered me." Kai stopped clapping and looked at Billy, "How did you manged me but not her?"

Billy threw his hands up, "What do you mean?!"

Kai ignored him and looked to his uncle, "Yo, Uncle Grim."

Grim looked at his nephew, "Yes Kai?"

Kai glared at his uncle, "You really are an idiot."

Kai began to walk away when Irwin called out.

"Where are you going?"

Kai threw his head over his shoulder, "To go clean up your mess."

And with that Kai left the room.

...

Mandy was sitting up on her bed slowly petting Scarme when a light tap was placed on her door.

"Go away Valera, I'm fine," Mandy said in a weary voice.

To the immortal girl's surprise she heard Kai's voice, "How dare you Mandy. I'm truly wounded, I mean comparing me to the Nanny."

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Fine have it your way. Go away Kai, I'm fine."

Mandy could hear Kai leaning up against the door, "If you're so fine, then open the door."

The blonde glared at her door, "I don't have to listen to you Kai. In fact aren't you supposed to be listening to me?"

She could hear Kai realising his pressure on the door; but then placing a door on the aged wood, Mandy also heard a sigh come from Kai, "Fine Mandy. Have it your way."

All of the sudden Kai appeared in Mandy's room, "So you ready to talk now or what?"

Mandy only glared at the taller boy, causing him to roll his eyes, "Fine, the hard way."

Kai picked up Mandy bridle style and walked over to her window, Mandy tried to protest but Kai tied a piece of cloth around her mouth. All this happened just as Valera walked in.

The maid's eyes were closed, "Mandy dinner is ready." Then the pink haired maid opened her eyes, and screamed, "KAI WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?"

Kai smirked, "Don't worry. We won't be long; alright, Nanny."

Before Valera could grab the boy, he had jumped out of the window and onto the roof. Once the pair was on the roof, Kai put a struggling Mandy down and sat down next to her. Then slowly took off her gag, Mandy glared at the boy as he just looked at her with star filled eyes.

"And just what are you looking at?" Mandy said with a sneer in her voice.

Kai smirked, "You."

Mandy rolled her eyes, and Kai continued, "So this is how its going to work. You will answer a question I ask and vise versa. But you only get 3 questions."

Mandy sighed, not seeing anyway out of it, "So, fire away."

Kai put his hand to his face, "Ok then. Why did you run away from the dining room?"

The reaper looked away from Kai and peered at her feet, "Their just some people from my past." Then Mandy looked at Kai, "My turn Kai, so what's your bloodline?"

Kai smirked, "That's your first question. Easy, my mother was a witch and Grim's step-sister. And my father was a Huldra and Incubus hybrid, so I have witch, Incubus, and Huldra blood in my bones. Now my next question, did you ever have a crush?"

Mandy rolled her eyes at the generic question, "Yes, but in my own words. Love is for the weak-minded."

Kai looked at Mandy once more, but this time with a more curious look, the girl he was looking at caught that and asked her next question, "Anyway, what about you. You ever have a crush on anyone?"

Kai still held his smirk and nodded, "Oh yeah, Mandy. Most definitely. Now on to my last question, why did you agree to become the Reaper?"

Mandy pulled her knees to her stomach, "I just wanted to get away from everyone. Being the reaper allowed me to do this."

The purple haired boy put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up, Kai said with a serious voice, "Why on earth and underworld would you do that?"

Mandy frowned and got up walked back to the edge of the roof, "You used your 3 questions already. I'm going back inside."

Kai just looked at the girl, "You still have one question left."

Mandy faced her partner, "I'll save it for later."

Mandy dissapered back inside the house, Kai laid down on the roof. And smiled, thinking of Mandy's questions. Partically the one about his love life.

"Oh yeah Mandy. I have completely fallen for a girl," Kai said but then his smile faltered a bit, "If only she knew how I felt."

* * *

**(Nergal Jr is facing Billy)**

**Phantom- ugh, this is going to take forever**

**Mandy- Agreed. Billy.**

**Billy- Yes Mandy?**

**Mandy- Charge.**

**(Billy charges at his cousin and Jr freaks. Knelling down and covering his head. Billy trips over him and gets knocked unconscious)**

**Phantom (Jumping up)- And we have a winner. Jr is still in the winner's brackets while Billy is moving to the losers.**

**Jr- I won, yeah, I feel good.**

**Devil (Jumping up)- Come on Phantom, say I'm next. PLEASE**

**Phantom- Next is Mandy vs Angle**

**Devil- WHAT!?**

**Phantom- But we will leave that for next time.**

**Devil (Mumbling)- I think she's doing this on pourpose**

**Phantom- Remeber to review. And wish Angle and Mandy good luck.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Phantom- HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Mandy (Holding ears)- Why on Earth are you yelling?!**

**Phantom- I felt like getting a message across**

**Mandy- And what message was that?**

**Phantom- Oh right. I would like to send a shout out to Madam Platypus. I really appreciate you reviewing, and all. Its one of the 3 things that keeps me writing this story. So I really do thank you.**

**Jr- What's the other 2 things?**

**Phantom- Oh right, well the second thing are the small uncontrollable ideas in my head. They need a vent or they give me a headache, and the last thing is a secret.**

**Angle- Hey don't me and Mandy have to fight?**

**Mandy- Thats right we do.**

**Phantom- Yeah yeah, later. Hey Devil say it.**

**Devil- Fine, Phantom doesn't own Grim Adventures or the songs mentioned.**

**Phantom- But you should check out the songs, they are really awesome. now onto the show or story...**

* * *

Chapter 10

An Evil Dinner Plan

After Mandy reentered her room, Valera walked up to her and looked in her eyes.

"Miss. Mandy, I know what brought you to our care. I know the reason for your being here involves the boys in the dinning hall. And I know that you have been scared by those memories."

Mandy looked at the ground, and Valera rose the smaller girl's head to make eye contact, "Mandy, I also know that eventually you will have to face this. Wether it be now, later, or when they are dying. You must face them."

Mandy's saddened face turned to stone as she smirked slightly, looking up at her big sister like figure,"Well then Valera. We best be getting it over with then."

Mandy then looked at her doorway only to see Hannah and Rixion. She walked over to them and held an evil glint in her eye.

"Hannah, Rixion, Valera. Let's make this an evening and dinner that the three 'guests' we have, will never forget."

Rixion rubbed the back of his head, "No disrespect Mandy. But how will we do that?"

Mandy looked at Rixion, "Well just cook what I can stomach but they can't. And try to get some...entertainment for the evening. I will get Kai from the roof, and tell them to be back in 1 in a half hours. That should be enough time to get everything together."

Mandy's servants/friends nodded and began to exit the reapers room, but then she called out, "Oh one more thing. I believe that you should let your imaginations run wild with this task.

The trio smirked eviliy and left the room, while Mandy sighed and walked back up to the roof.

...

Billy was twiddling with his figures, Irwin was laying his head on the table and Grim was just looking around the room. All of the sudden Valera walked in the room.

Valera stood in front of the table and cleared her voice, "Hello. I am dreadfully sorry for the extremely short notice but my master; Grim Reaper Mandy. Would like to extend an invitation to all three of you for dinner in precisely 1 hour and 30 minutes. A portal is awaiting you just outside the main door, if you do wish to attend then please meet with Grim after preparing yourself and have him contact us. As all portals here from the outside will be cut off. And if you could, please dress formally or as formally as you can."

Valera began to walk away but before exiting she looked behind her shoulder and said, with a devil's eye gleam, "One last note. You best be prepared."

After that Valera sunk into the shadows and Grim ushered Billy and Irwin into the portal.

...

Kai was not on the roof anymore, he was in fact in his room, and at the current moment he was listening to his iPod. But Kai had an issue, for some reason, all of the songs reminded him of his current situation.

The current song that was playing was _Comatose by Skillet._

Kai smiled at the familiar beginning of the song, but as the lyrics began his smile faltered.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide the more I realize, I'm slowly losing you_

Kai was breathing a little faster now, but he kept the song on, the real hitter was about in the middle of the song.

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

After that Kai imedidally hit next on his iPod, his breathing a little faster now. After he calmed down he hit play once more; the next song was _You and Me by Lighthouse._ Once more Kai heard a familiar intro.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me, and all of the people _

_with nothing to do and nothing to loose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off you._

Once again Kai hit the next button, his breathing once again faster, and again after he calmed down he hit the play button. The song was _Whispers in the Dark by Skillet._ He smiled thinking that this song was alright, yeah that's not what happened.

_Despite all the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking _

_My love is_

_Just waiting _

_To turn your tears to roses_

Kai was feeling good at the guitar solo and up until the begging of the chorus.

_My love is_

_A burning consuming fire_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

Right then and there Kai stopped the song and sat up on his bed, then he asked himself, "What the heck is going on with me?"

Kai took one deep breath and went back to his iPod, he skipped around 3 song, mainly because they were One Direction songs. And he had no idea how they got on there. So after that he finally stopped, he was playing _Insomnia by Craig David._

_Never thought I' fall in love, love, love, love_

_But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush_

_Being with out girl, I was messed up, up, up, up _

Kai pulled out his headphones and threw his iPod across the room and in between his hevy breaths he managed to say, "That is enough music for me."

Just then a knock came from his door, causing the boy to jump. After Kai collected himself he walked to the door ans answered. There stood a very annoyed Mandy.

Kai glared at the small girl, "Yes Mandy, what on Earth could you need?"

Mandy lowered he hood and glared right back to her 'partner', "Why are you mad? I was the one who had run all over the mansion to find you!"

Kai smirked, "Oh so you were looking for me. Hm."

Mandy kept looking at him, glare unfazed, "Yes, we are planning a very special dinner. Its kind of a little bit a revenge, I thought you would want in."

Kai nodded, so Mandy took him by the arm and pulled him to the kitchen. Where Valera, Hannah, and Rixion were already waiting.

"So Nanny, what is this so called, 'evil plan'?" Kai asked while crossing his arms.

Valera glared at Kai and Mandy cut in, "Oh Kai, ye have little faith. Val, please tell us the plan."

"Alright, here's what were going to do..."

* * *

**Phantom- Alright Mandy , Angle, begin**

**(Angle charges at Mandy, Mandy blocks his attacks and swipes under his feet. Angle jumps over her legs, and re brings his sword down on the smaller girl)**

**Phantom (Evil smile)- This needs a spark.**

**(Phantom types as Mandy and Angle fight. And Mandy turns into 15 year old Mandy)**

**Mandy- What the heck?!**

**(Angle took her distraction and attacked. Mandy reacted immediately, blocking and punching Angle in the stomach. Then kicking him down and putting 2 swords in a x position over his neck)**

**Mandy- I always win.**

**Angle (Smirking)- Thats what you think**

**(Angle disappears and reappeared behind Mandy stabbing her in the back)**

**Phantom- WE HAVE A WINNER**

**Grim- But Mandy's dead**

**Phantom- Oh yeah that (Phantom types and Mandy is back alive and in original form) See all better**

**Devil- Wait so Mandy Lost and Angle won. Wow, wait who's next?!**

**Phantom- Grim and Billy**

**Devil- Of course**

**Phantom- Please review, and again. Thanks Madam Platypus it means a lot, and your reviews usually make me laugh. So keep it up**


	11. Chapter 11

**Phantom- HEY GUYS WELCOME BACK!**

**Mandy- And what took you so long to update this time?**

**Phantom- My awesome procrastination skills.**

**Mandy- Really...**

**Devil- You obviously don't know her. Her procrastination skills could match those of Dan Howell. And if you don't know who that is; look him up on YouTube, it will make complete sense.**

**Phantom- Anyway so, Grim Billy, get ready.**

**Billy- Um...okay.**

**Angle- Hey Phantom you had a gift for the readers right.**

**Phantom- Oh right, because it took be awhile this chapter is longer and full of suspense, mystery, and things that you will hate me for leaving unanswered...or unfinished.**

**Angle- She's not kidding, you may just be ready to kill her at the end of this chapter.**

**Phantom- So I don't own Grim Adventures or the song mentioned...Lets get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 11

A Demon Dinner

Billy was finishing buttoning his tux jacket and looked at himself one last time; he was wearing a white dress shirt, back jacket pants and shoes. Along with a black tie. His hair was combed out and Billy thought he looked rather dashing.

Soon a knock was placed on his door and thinking it was Irwin, the carrot top opened the door right away. But to his surprise and utter anger, at the door was none other that his girlfriend...Mindy.

"BILLY WHAT THE HECK! WE WERE SOUPOSSED TO BE MEETING AT THE MOVIES AN HOUR AGO!" She screamed at him.

Billy took a moment to look over his 'girlfriends' outfit. It was a thin strapped light pinked belly shirt, an extremely short light blue skirt, slighty see through white leggings, and black slip on shoes. Mindy's hair was just down and straight.

Mindy looked at her boyfriends outfit and her jaw fell, "And why are you so dressed up?!" Mindy's voice was lined with venom and disgust.

Billy rolled his eyes, "I'm going to a formal dinner."

Mindy's face cringed up, "Where?"

"You really want to know?!"

Mindy smirked and nodded, so Billy answered, "I'm going to LIMBO and having dinner with Grim, Irwin, and the new reaper."

Mindy looked her boyfriend in the eye, "Well I'm coming. Just wait here for a moment. Its a good thing I went shopping today."

A few minutes later Mindy was coming back down the stairs, she was in a long light blue maid like outfit and blue stilettos. Mindy took Billy's hand and they walked over to Irwin's house. He walked out in the same outfit as Billy, he looked at Mindy and sighed. Then as soon as Grim walked back out he did the same as Irwin, took one look at Mindy and sighed.

Grim then put two bony figures to his head, after about a minute a light purple glowing portal. So the 4 people stepped into the liquid like portal and then they reappeared in front of the Reaper Manor. Grim had walked up and knocked on the withered door. 2 minutes passed before Valera had opened the door.

"Hello Billy, Irwin, Grim," Then she looked at Mindy, "And friend. Grim who is this ginger girl, is she her for a job interview as a new maid."

Mindy crossed her arms, "No way. I'm Billy's girlfriend Mindy. Who are you the reaper?!"

Valers's eyes went wide, before settling, "No I'm not the reaper. Anyway please come in."

The 4 followed the maid inside the home, 5 seconds after standing in the main entrance Kai came in the room. Except Kai was wearing a black dress shirt, paired with a red jacket pants and shoes, along with a white tie. And his purple hair was combed out.

Mindy was staring at him, then in a flirtatious voice said, "Oh so are you the reaper?"

Kai just looked at her, before answering, "No."

Valera walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. After that Valera stepped back and Kai glared at Mindy; to be clear Kai looked just about ready to kill everyone (except Grim and Valera...ok maybe Valera but for different reason) in the room.

Before he could get a chance to Valera had already called Rixion to hold Kai back by the arms. Just then all of the people heard someone clear their throat, they all turned to see a figure leaning up against the doorway.

The figure stepped out of the darkness to revel Mandy. Except her hair was curled, and she was wearing a dress that ended just above the knee and poofed out a bit. The dress itself was black, short sleeved and had red tints on it. Mandy was also wearing black boots that ended just below the knee. Mandy didn't have her scythe; but Scarme was right next to her master.

Everyone was amazed to say the least, but Kai smirked. Valera, Rixion, and Hannah looked from one to another with gleams in their eyes.

Mindy leaned over to her boyfriend, "Um...Billy who is that?"

Billy took hold of the girl, "That's the Grim Reaper Minnie."

"Why does she look so familiar?"

Mandy walked up to the girl and forced her former tormentor to look into her own eyes; Mandy's crystal blue piercing right through Mindy.

"I don't know Mindy, why don't you tell me?!"

After that Mandy dropped Mindy's face, and walked over to Kai and the others; standing right next to them.

Mindy thought for a moment, then looked to fear at the reaper who was standing tall and proud with the same neutral lip expression dragged across her face.

"M-M-M-Ma-Ma-Mandy?!" Was all that the orange haired girl could manage out.

Mandy looked around, "Good, you can actually remember things. Anyway now that introductions are out of the way. Let us have dinner."

Everyone followed the maids and butler and sat down in the dinning room. The room was silent except for the slight giggles and laughs coming from Billy and Mindy as they whispered to each other. Kai and Mandy both glared at them after about 6 and a half minutes of this.

Then the room really was silent, that didn't mean that the occupants weren't doing anything; Mandy was petting Scarme, Kai laid his head on the table and began to daydream, Billy had his arm slung around Mindy and like Kai was daydreaming as well, Mindy was looking from the idiot teenage boy to Kai, smirking at each on of them. Irwin was twiddling his figures, and Grim was sighing every little bit.

Soon enough the food was placed in front of the mortals and not so mortals. The food had been a cooked piece of meat with some sort of side dish.

Mindy looked at her food then at Hannah, "What on earth is this?!"

Hannah looked happy someone had asked, "Well the meat is well cooked crocodile meat. Specifically; thigh meat. The side dish is roasted carrots, mushrooms, peppers, and crickets. And the drink you have is pure pigeon milk."

Everyone except Mandy and Kai looked at their plates with wide eyes. Mandy and Kai dug in, the other's stared at them.

Kai looked up to the pending gazes, "Why aren't you eating. The food won't bite; you know that right."

The boys shrugged and dug in, to the surprise they rather enjoyed the strange dish. Mindy refused to touch it though, Billy looked at her questionably. As if to say what's wrong.

Mindy looked at everyone, "I am not eating that. I mean seriously who in their right mind would even think about eating it, let alone cook it. Heck, even considering it a dish is complete madness."

Hannah ran away crying, Rixion ran after her. Kai and Mandy both held death glares in their eyes, pointed directly at Mindy. Before anything else went wrong Valera stepped in.

"Hey Kai, we should go check on the entertainment, right." Valera said will trying to hold a smile.

Kai was going to protest but Valera had already started dragging me off. And he had started saying things like, 'What the heck?' and 'Let go of me Nanny!'

But soon they were out of the room, and 5 minutes later a stage appeared. On it were two mystery boys. One with red skin, and the other with greyish skin. The red skinned one was on drums, the grey skinned one held a guitar. Then in the center was none other than Kai. He was wearing blue jeans, converse, and a red tank top. And he had a bass, not only that but he was also the lead singer.

Kai, "Hello to all of you people. This is a song I hear a while ago. And it mad me think of a very special person I knew, this is the first time I have ever preformed it live. So let's get to it."

Kai counted off, '1,2,3'

And the grey skinned and red skinned 'people' began to play their instruments. Then Kai began to sing.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Kai looked directly at Mandy, for a spit second before the blonde noticed this. At that moment Kai looked away quickly.

_I know that you are some thing special_

_To you I'd always be faithful_

_I want to be. What you always needed_

_Then I hope, you'll se the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

Kai thought back to the reason he had decided play this song. Then the red eyed boy thought, _'Its all her fault I feel like this._'

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make cry. C'mon lets try._

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul-_

After the song had finished, Kai and his friends bowed. Kai jumped off the stage as it sunk back into the floor. After this the teenager walked up to the crowd of 5 in the dinning room. Mandy looked at him and nodded.

Kai went up to the blonde girl, "So Mandy what did you think?"

She shrugged, "Pretty good."

Mindy went up to the duo, "Pretty good, that was amazing. So Kai would you like to hang out with me and Bil at this party tomorrow?"

Kai looked at the carrot top, "Can I force Mandy to come with me."

Mindy's expression fell, "No, you can't. Mandy is no good at parties. She is a freak and will only bring down the party mood. And frankly no body really would want her there."

Kai grew angry and glared at the girl, "I would."

"Why, reaper or not, Mandy is still a freak."

Mandy was taking deep breaths now, holding back bitter tears. Scarme sensed her master's distress. Then the small fox ran forward as a black fire consumed the small being. When the fire died down, the small cute fox was replaced by a full grown wolf with the same color patterns; except a silver chain around the creatures neck.

The wolf growled at Mindy and the cheerleader hid behind Billy, shouting, "MANDY CALL OFF YOUR PSHYCO WOLF FOX THING!"

Mandy looked at Mindy, Scarme had stopped growling but still was in pounce position. Mandy walked up to her wolf, then looked directly into Mindy's eyes.

"Mindy you came to my house uninvited and yet I still allowed to come in. Then you proceeded to insult my cook's food."

Mindy cut in, "Yeah but seriosally, that meal wasn't even fit for dogs."

Mandy held her glare, "That meal was a traditional meal from their own families. By insulting the food; you were insulting them."

Mindy's expression fell, then Mandy continued, "I was willing to forgive you for that. But then you proceeded to make fun of me. So you might want to leave now before I loose control of Scarme."

Billy and Irwin pushed Mindy towards the door, following Grim. Once they left Mandy ran out of the room with Scarme. Kai looked at Valera, who nodded at him. So Kai walked up the way Mandy had, after awhile he found her on the roof once again. Scarme wasn't with her, Kai had seen the wolf in the pale girls room.

Kai realized that Mandy didn't know he was behind her. So he bent down by her ear and said, "So whats with you and roofs?"

Mandy jumped slightly at the new voice, but calmed down after she looked to see Kai behind her. She turned back to the way she had been facing, but manged out a couple words.

"It's just kind of relaxing."'

Kai sat down by the girl, "Hey, Mandy, I'm proud of you."

Mandy looked at the boy, "What?"

"I'm serious... Valera told me about what Mindy was to you, and that well you know..."

Mandy nodded and Kai kept talking, "But tonight you stood up to her. So I'm proud of you."

The violet haired boy then proceed to bring Mandy into a hug. Of course Mandy didn't hug back, she was frozen stiff by the gester. Eventually Kai let go, and had a genuine smile on his face for once. Mandy and Kai both noticed how close their faces were, mere inches. Kai still held his smile, and leaned in slightly.

...

...

...

...

"KAI WHAT IN THE UNDERWORLD DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Valera screamed.

Kai snapped back to reality along with Mandy, Kai glared at the pink haired maid, "What do you want Nanny?!"

Valera walked up to the taller boy, "I told you to come up here to cheer her up. NOT MAKE A MOVE ON HER!"

Mandy separated the two that were about to kill each other, "Valera he did manage to cheer me up. But Kai, she is right on the second part."

Kai smirked, "I don't know what your talking about."

After that Kai ran back into the house, Valera chasing after him. Mandy almost smiled, almost, and shook her head. Then the girl went into her room, to spot Scarme who had changed back. Mandy pet the small fox's head then climbed into her bed and drifted to sleep.

...

Outside Mandy's window a shadow smirked, whispering, "You really should not have let me live."

With that the shadow disappeared.

...

Mindy and Billy were aguring. About everything.

"Mindy why did you insult Mandy?!"

"Me, she threatened me!"

"No, her pet did, she saved your life!"

"Whatever."

"I can't believe you; even if she is the one thing that could kill you in a second. Your still making it you mission to make Mandy's life miserable."

"Its not my fault that she's a freak Billy. I thought you knew that already."

"You know, we'll just talk about this in the morning."

With that Billy went home and Mindy walked into her home.

...

Mindy walked into her home and into her bedroom. Avoiding her parents, once she got in her pink living quarters. She flopped on her bed.

"So your Mindy right?"

Mindy jumped at the voice in her room, "Um...yeah."

Mindy noticed the shadow in her room, as it spoke, "And you hate the Grim Reaper, want to kill her is that right."

Mindy nodded, "Why, you want to kill her to. I'd be happy to help."

The shadow chuckled, a dark insane chuckle, "Of course not. I just need her for my plan. And anyone that wants to kill her needs to be rid of."

And just like that a gun was pulled and Mindy faded out of the mortal world, forever.

* * *

**Phantom- So guys...please don't kill me.**

**Devil- What if they actually liked it?**

**Phantom- Oh...well then, AWESOME, Grim Billy, begin.**

**(Grim changed and tripped Billy)**

**Phantom- That was ssssoooo boring. But Grim won, I guess, moving him back to the winner's brackets.**

**Angle- This tournament makes zero sense.**

**Phantom- You expected it to?**

**Angle- Not really, but who's next**

**Devil- Not me.**

**Phantom- Grim**

**Devil- See.**

**Phantom- Vs**

**Devil- Here it comes.**

**Phantom- DEVIL.**

**Devil- WHAT!**

**Phantom- YUP! Devil vs Grim.**

**Devil (Jumping up and down)- OH YEAH! FINALLY! (hugging Phantom) THANK YOU PHANTOM! **

**Grim (Towards Angle)- Should I be scared?**

**Angle- OH yeah.**

**Phantom (still in death hug from Devil)- Please review, if you want to see Devil fight. **


	12. Chapter 12

**(In a dark room, Phantom is sitting on a stool with a single light on her)**

**Phantom- Hello everyone. I officially hate family vacations, no joke all this time I was on family vacations. Yeah...any way I t****hink that you deserve a gift for being so nice and reading. So, well. **

**(Phantom takes a deep breath)**

**Phantom- I am going to tell you why I'm obsessed with cliffhangers.**

**(Dramatic Pause)**

**Phantom- Well you see...**

**(Phantom is cut off by a knock at a door)**

**Devil (Pounding on a door and whining)- PPPHHAANNTTOOMM. COME ON. ITS MY TURN IN THE TOURNAMENT. **

**Phantom (Clapping hands twice, lights come on)-Well I tried. Anyway.**

**(Phantom teleports to others, but falls onto Angle)**

**Phantom- Sorry Angle.**

**Angle (getting up and giving hand to Phantom)- No problem squirt.**

**Devil (angry)- Phantom, aren't I supposed to be-**

**(Devil is cut off by Phantom's phone ringing)**

**Phantom (Picking up the phone)- Hello Hello? Oh um hey. Yes I know, but I'm kind of in the middle of something can it wait. But. Fine I'll be there soon. Yeah yeah, whatever, bye. **

**(Everyone is looking at Phantom)**

**Phantom- hey guys. Um I need to go somewhere I will probably be back by the end of this chapter. So I don't own Grim adventures, but imagine what would happen if I did...**

* * *

Chapter 12

A Sharp Pain

The next morning Mindy was found dead. Every mortal in town mourned. And to make it worse; the police didn't know who the murder was. Billy wasn't as sad as he thought he would be, don't get it wrong the idiot was sad; just not as sad as a boyfriend should be.

So when Grim stopped by to see how the ginger was doing, the skeleton was surprised to hear that Billy wanted to go see Mandy and the others.

Seeing it as a sign of grief, the former reaper agreed and cut a portal to the mansion in Limbo.

When they reached the door Grim knocked, soon after a red-eyed Valera opened the door. Both of the visitors took a closer look to the maids appearance.

Valera's hair was messy, her dress wrinkled, and one sock pulled up while the other was down. Valera's eyes where tear stained, and her face stricken with worry.

"Oh, hello Grim and Billy. You did not contact me, I would have prepared myself if I had known." The pink haired said on a small voice.

Grim grabbed the girl's shoulders and asked, "Valera whats the matter. Where's Mandy she would be down here by now yelling at us."

Valera singled them to follow her, so they did. After trenching down the lingerus hallways and corridors, they arrived at what seemed to be a nursing room.

When Valera walked in; Grim and Billy saw Rixion, Hannah, and Kai all surrounding a body in the bed. The body was hooked to many cords and machines. As the guests came closer to the bed they noticed three things.

The first was that they didn't see the reaper anywhere. Two; Rixion, Hannah, and Kai all looked just about the same as Valera. And the third thing was that the body in the bed was Mandy.

"How did this happen," Billy asked.

No on answered, when they didn't the pair that just walked in got frustrated.

"Come on mon. Why is Mandy in a bed like she's in a coma?!"

Valera looked to Grim, with a sad look, and Grim got the message.

"No she's not in a coma, and we don't know what happened. This has never happened to a reaper before." Valera paused for a moment the continued. "So the only one that could tell us how this could have happened, is currently on that bed right now."

Everyone stared at Mandy wondering how on Earth, Underworld, and Limbo could the immortal Grim Reaper go into a coma like state.

...

What Happened Last Night

During the night Mandy had awoken with a sharp pain in her chest. As if a sharpened piece of metal had been plunged through the skin, past the rib cage, and pierced her heart directly. The blond wanted to scream, but did not hear her voice through her own ears.

Soon Mandy began to fade out, just as she saw 4 figures enter her room. And Kai running up to her; telling her to stay with them. But it did not work for Mandy could not hear any more and her vision grew blurrier and blurrier. Until eventually the reaper had blacked out completely.

* * *

**(Devil is on a red couch, Angle is on a white couch, the two are glaring at each other)**

**Jr- But seriously what is with her and cliffhangers?**

**Devil (Still glaring)- We still don't know...**

**Angle (Glaring)- One of those unanswerable mysterys I guess.**

**(Door is opened and Phantom walked in. Her hair braided to the back, and she's in a grey knee length dress, and no shoes, and a black top hat. Devil and Angle break out laughing)**

**Phantom (red faced)- Oh, well you won't be laughing for long boys.**

**Devil (Laughing)- And why is that, oh so adorable one.**

**Angle- Yeah, why?**

**Phantom- Oh Ceres...**

**Devil and Angle- Wait. CERES!**

**(A girl with tan skin, yellow eyes and teal green hair wearing a white ankle length dress that is tipped light green, black Mary Jane's, and a silver bow in her hair.)**

**Ceres- Hello boys.**

**Phantom- For all of you out there, this is Ceres. She is fun, obsessed with tea party's and when we were smaller I joked saying she was from Wonderland. She (unlike Devil and Angle, which is 1 year) is two years older than me. And as you will notice she is overprotective of me. **

**Ceres- Oh Phantom, your forgetting something. (looking to Devil and Angle) The most important thing.**

**Phantom- Oh right. Ceres is Devil's and Angle's sister.**

**Ceres- Older sister. So review and such in such. **

**Phantom- And sorry that Devil didn't get to fight in this chapter. But review and we will see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Phantom is sitting on a couch, across from everyone but Devil, Angle, and Ceres)**

**Jr- Hey...Phantom...where is the others?**

**Devil (Hoping onto the couch next to Phantom)- I'm here.**

**Angle (Doing the same thing but on oppisite side)- And I'm here**

**Twins- And Ceres is no where to be seen**

**(Shadow falls over the couch)**

**Twins- She's behind us isn't she?**

**(Others nod)**

**Ceres (Picking up Phantom like a pillow)- Not one more step boys.**

**Twins- You don't get to decide.**

**(Phantom Poofs and turns into a 5 year old.)**

**Everyone- WHAT THE HECK**

**(5 year old Phantom hold out a note to Ceres)**

**Ceres (reading)- _This will be explained, and Devil can start his fight, and I don't own Grim Adventures, what 5 year old would. Good Luck Devi..._Awww Devil she called you by you nickname from all those years ago.**

**Devil (Pulling out guns aiming at Grim)- I could care less I'm just happy I finally get to shoot."**

**Phantom- Go Devi Go**

* * *

Chapter 13

Is it Nightmare or message?

I wake up in a chair, a steel chair, in a room I didn't reconize. The room walls were a sterile white and the floor was a crude black. I tried to move my hands and legs, but found I couldn't.

I looked down and saw that my wrists and ankles were tied to the chair. I tried with all my might to free myself but couldn't. I was tied to tight. Then I tried to moved the chair, but saw it was bolted to the ground.

I attempted to call out but once again could not, there was a gag on my mouth preventing any noise to find its way out. So I sat there, helpless, how I hated to feel helpless. I didn't know how much time had passed...minutes, hours, days. Or maybe time stood still where I was, wherever it was.

Eventully I heard the door open and before I knew what was going on my eyes were blindfolded. I tried with all my might to free myself.

I heard the person's voice who had walked in, it was a boy. He sounded like a teenager, maybe a year or two older that me.

"It won't work, but you already know that."

I heard him walk over to me, and kneel down by me. Then I felt unarturally cold fingures lightly grip my chin pulling me forward tried to say something but the gag I was wearing suppressed any sound that was attempting to leave my mouth. I heard the boy with me laugh slightly.

"Let's take care of that thing," he said in a slight chuckle.

I felt his cold fingures drag themsleves across my face and slowly untie my gag, to slow. I could tell that he was enjoying this.

Soon the gag was removed and his fingures regriped my chin, once again edging my head forward.

"Who are you," I asked.

He chuckled again, "Sweetheart, if I wanted you to know I wouldn't have blindfolded."

I scoffed, "Fine then. Well at least tell me how you got me here?!"

I could feel his pride emitting from him, "Well suprisingly that was the easy part. You see because of who you are, if lets say a person who wasn't soupossed to die died, you would have only a slight ping, nothing serious. But if you know the person it makes it worse."

He paused for a moment and i thought, then the boy let go but then the mystery boy countiuned.

"And if you kill this person with...I don't know...say River Styx water and Blood of the Undead, into a bullet and kill the person you know. That makes incrediable pain."

He stopped again and swept down by ear, "Finally if the person holds an extrem emotion towards you, wether it be love...hate...well you know what that feels like."

I held back a smirk, "Kai and the other's will notice I'm gone."

I could feel his smirk, and I didn't know why.

"Sweetheart, you really think that your phyiscal body is gone. And who's to say this isn't just a coma induced dream."

I was angry now, "Yeah right, if this was a dream you wouldn't be here."

He grabbed my chin and pulled me as far asthe chair would alloe me and I could feel his breath on my face.

"See you soon Sweetheart."

* * *

**(Phantom is still a 5 year old, Ceres has her on her shoulders, Devil is still fighting Grim)**

**Phantom- Give up Grim you can't win against Devil.**

**Grim- dats what you tink.**

**Phantom- No I know because if you keep fighting it will happen.**

**Grim- Then i will just do this.**

**(Grim grows 50 feet to unleash his reaper power)**

**(Devil takes in a deep breath and swings his head back. When it comes back his light blue hair is tipped black and one eye is black) **

**Devil- I knew you were holding back on me Bones. Thats why he let me take control**

**Everyone (Except Devil, Angle, Ceres, and Phantom)- WHAT THE HECK.**

**Phantom- I tried to warn you**

**Grim- What the heck w=is this still Devil?**

**Ceres- Sorta. You see Devil has 2 sides to him. This is Mortem Devil, he is crazy.**

**M. Devil- Haha, yeah she's right. Now onto the matter at hand**

**Phantom- Yay, go Mortem Devil. And I really do want your guys oppion on this chapter. And I'm sorry Devi didn't get to finish his fight, but M. Devil showed up so...**

**Ceres- See you guys next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Phantom (Still a 5 year old)- Hello to you all. Sorry again, but school has got me seriously backed up. No joke last night I spent 3 hours straight on homework. Anyway enough with my sorrows. And sorry that I didn't mention this last time but chapter 13 was in Mandy's view. **

**M. Devil- Hey Phanny. Don't I have a reaper to kill?**

**Phantom- That's right. You can continue**

**(M. Devil shoots Grim and Grim tries to swipe at the teenager but misses horribly. M. Devil tries to climb up Grim's arms but gets flicked off and lands on the ground)**

**Phantom (On Ceres' shoulders)- Ceres is Devi going to be okay?**

**Ceres (smiling)- Of course he is.**

**(M. Devil gets up and puts guns together forming a huge shotgun. M. Devil takes aim and shoots Grim in the face. causing the Reaper to fall back. M. Devil stands up.)**

**Phantom (Cherring, and getting off Ceres' shoulders)- Yeah go Devi**

**(M. Devil picking up 5 year old Phantom and spinning in a circle before picking her up and putting her on his shoulders.)**

**Ceres (Angry)- Anyway Phantom who is next on the tournament?**

**Phatom- Um...**

**Ceres- Who is it?**

**Angle- Yeah who**

**Everyone else- Yeah who**

**Phantom- I'll tell you after the chapter. K. And sadly I still don't own Grim Adventures.**

* * *

Chapter 14

He came

Everyone was gathered around Mandy's bed. Against all wishes Kai was the one holding her hand. Hannah was crying her eyes out in the corner, while Valera and Rixion were attempting to calm her down. Grim was talking on some sort of phone to someone, and Billy was sitting across from Kai every now and again the two would glare at each other.

Suddenly the hand that Kai was holding tightened around him, he got everyone's attention and they gathered around the bed. Mandy's eyes closed tightly and then slowly opened. Valera pulled Kai away and Grim hung up the phone and did the same to Billy.

"Hey Mandy how you feeling." Grim asked.

Mandy started to sit up, "How do you think bones?"

Grim sighed, "Guess that was a stupid question."

Kai looked at the blonde, "Mandy, what happened to you?"

Mandy averted any eye contact, "Nothing. Now everyone leave, except Grim, I need to talk to him alone."

Kai started to say, "But."

Mandy shouted, "NOW!"

Everyone quickly left, and Grim sat down beside Mandy.

"Whats on your mind kid?" Grim asked simply. And because it was Mandy he was expecting a simple answer, but when Mandy didn't look him in the eye, he continued.

"What happened Mandy?"

Mandy took a deep breath and explained the dream/nightmare/some sort of premonition to Grim.

...ha time skip, after the talk with grim...

Grim looked at Mandy, "Mandy, what do you think this means?"

Mandy didn't answer only because she had fallen back asleep, and it really was just being asleep this time, no weird coma thing.

Grim smiled, "Good night Mandy, sleep tight, don't let the daylight bite."

...ha ha, another time skip, 2 hours later, 9:00 pm...

Mandy was still in bed; Kai, Billy, Grim, and Valera were all caring for her. Rixion was working around the house somewhere, and Hannah was cleaning.

A knock come from the front door, naturally Hannah went to answer it. When she did all she saw was a figure wearing a black cloak, she couldn't see the face.

But she smiled, "Hello, what can I do for you."

She felt something was off about the visiter as he spoke, "Hello Hannah Niriona Markona. I'm here to receive something of mine."

Hannah was scared now, and right when she was going to scream a hand went over her mouth. the voice from the mysterious person tsked.

"Now I can't do this easily."

The hand removed itself and Hannah was about to scream as a finger touched her forehead. She fell back unconscious. The figure laughed, but somewhere else Rixion heard the thud and ran to the front of the house. He saw the figure, and Hannah on the ground.

The figure looked in his direction, "Ah, Rixion Dreslion Markona. I was wondering when you would show your face."

"Who are you what did you do to my sister?!" Rixion yelled.

The figure kept cool, "She's only asleep, and I came to reclaim what many have stolen from me."

Rixion charged at the figure but the shadow touched his left arm and it fell limp, asleep. Rixion turned and ran to and pulled out his walkie talkie and called Valera.

-With Valera, Mandy, Grim, Kai, and Billy.

Valera was just finished checking Mandy's vitals. And thats when her walkie talkie rang out. She answered and Rixion's voice was clear to everyone.

"Hey Rixy, whats up?" Valera asked happily.

"Val. No time to explain." Rixion's frantic came through the device, "Someone is in the house, Hannah is passed out. There is no time for me, he is looking for something. Oh no. Val he's coming."

The line went to static but before that Rixion's scream was caught in the transmission. everyone was silent.

Valera stood up slowly, "Alright lets go deal with this threat."

Mandy began to sit up, "I'm coming to."

Kai pushed her back down, "No your not Mandy. You are staying in that bed until you are fully recovered. GOT IT!"

Mandy glared at him but didn't answer, Kai smirked.

"Good, your finally listing to me. Anyway lets move out. Nanny you think that you can keep up?"

Valera nodded, "It will nothing short of death to stop me."

Grim, Billy, Kai, and Valera walked out of the room, leaving an upset Mandy behind. She hated to feel hopeless.

As they were heading down the steps Billy thought he heard the door reopen and close. But rubbed it off as his imagination. And followed the group as they began their search through the house.

-With Mandy-

Mandy was looking out a nearby window when she heard the door open and close, thinking it was Kai or something she turned her head. But was greeted to a blindfold.

"No." She said.

Unnaturally cold fingers griped her chin once more, "Oh yeah Sweetheart. I'm real."

Mandy tried to glare through the blindfold, "Why are you here, if this really is real."

The fingers let go, "Sweetheart, I'm here to reclaim what's rightfully mine."

Mandy kept a neutral face, "You know I can easily call out to Kai, Valera, and the others right."

The mystery boy chuckled, "Yeah but you won't. You want to know why I'm here, if you call out I'll leave and you will never know."

Mandy frowned, he was right, "Fine then tell me what your after."

"You sure you want to know? Once you know I'll have to take it?" He said.

Mandy slightly nodded, "Tell me mystery boy. What is it that you desire, because I'm pretty sure I don't have it."

The shadowed boy swept down by the blinded girl's ear, and whispered, "It's you."

The stranger gently touched Mandy's forehead causing her to fall limp asleep in his eyes.

He ran his figures across her sleeping face, "Now my lovely lets get you detached from these horrible machines. Shall we?"

-With Kai, Valera, Billy,and the other side of the mansion-

The 4 'hero's' were wandering the winding hallways aimlessly. All wondering where the mystery man was.

Valera sighed, "Maybe he already left."

Billy was deep in thought, no joke, Kai looked at him, "Hey Billy boy what'cha thinking about."

Billy looked at his somewhat enemy, "Nothing really. Just that when we left the room, I thought I heard the door open and close again. But I wasn't sure."

"WHAT! YOU MEAN ALL THIS TIME OUR INFULTAITOR COULD HAVE BEEN IN THE SAME ROOM AS MANDY THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US!" Valera screamed at the ginger boy.

Billy yelled back, "WELL HOW WAS I SOUPOSSED TO KNOW!?"

Valera mumbled some swear words and took out a small device, Kai looked at it and asked.

"Hey Nanny what is that?"

"A vital checker, it allows us to see how Mandy is doing as long as she is hooked up to the machines. Just give it a second to load."

After a few seconds Valera's face went blank, Grim went to her and asked, "Valera what's wrong?"

Valera managed to say, "We need to get back to Mandy right now. Someone unplugged her from the machines."

They didn't waste another second, the 4 'people' raced through the hallways back to Mandy's room. As soon as they got there, they saw a shadowed figure holding Mandy's sleeping form bridal style.

Kai shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The mystery teenager sarcastically hushed him, "Shh. The little one is sleeping."

Valera charged at her, but the perplexing lad simply touched her forehead causing it to go limp.

The boy then caused a portal to appear behind him.

"If you don't mind we will be taking our leave now."

The boy walked through the portal Mandy in arm. Kai raced forward along side Billy, but it was to late. The portal closed, Kai pounded the wall, Billy sat down, and Grim began to care for Valera, Hannah, and Rixion.

Kai glared at the wall, "When I see that guy, I'm going to kill him. No second chances."

Billy silently agreed, then turned to Grim, "Hey Grim. I thought we were done with our life endangering adventures."

Grim smiled slightly, "I thought so to Billy."

-Wherever that guy took Mandy-

The mystery boy stepped through the portal and into a room with a queen sized bed that had black sheets and pillows, blood-red walls, a deep grey couch, and other assorted furniture.

A woman in a black dress walked into the room and looked upon the boy.

"Put her on the bed, she will need to rest son." The woman said.

Her son nodded and laid Mandy onto the bed, then said, "I've waited so long for this mother. And now."

His mother hugged her son and drew him out of the room. Before she could, the boy bent down by the girl and whispered in her ear.

"Sleep well, my lovely."

He smirked as she somewhat smiled when he said this, and then the mystery boy was dragged of to who knows where to do who knows what.

* * *

**Mandy- Alright 5 year old. It's the end of the chapter, who's next in the competition?**

**Phantom (Smiling)- NO ONE?!**

**Everyone- WHAT!**

**Phantom (gesturing to M. Devil)- Well do any of you what to go up against Mortem Devil, he is almost as crazy as me.**

**Everyone- No.**

**Phantom- Good, now I can do this.**

**(Phantom turns back into regular Phantom. And Devil is the same)**

**Phatom- Anyway again sorry, homework sucks, parents on my case, blah blah blah.**

**Grim- Wait a second why were you a 5 year old, you said it would be explained.**

**Phantom- How bout this, I want reviewers to try to guess and the best guess gets to hug Devil, Angle, Ceres, or me, you get to pick of course. So just leave your guess and the person you want a hug from.**

**Twins (Hugging Phantom)- Our guess is that you look adorable as a 5 year old.**

**Phantom (As Ceres pulls Devil and Angle off her)- Maybe maybe not. Oh and if you don't want to leave a guess or if you do; something else you could do is leave an idea for my A/N's.**

**Ceres (Holding off brothers)- But again you don't have to if you don't want to.**

**Mandy- Until next time minions.**


End file.
